Runaway Deputy
by AngelcaketheUnicow
Summary: Mao Mao and Adorabat get into a fight, which results in Mao Mao saying the wrong thing, causing Adorabat to run away. When the Sheriff goes to apologise, only to find her missing, it makes him even more desperate to apologise, so with the help of Badgerclops, he goes on a hunt to find the bat. Meanwhile Adorabat will come across the consequences of running away.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Mao Mao: Heores Of Pure Heart_**

It was a fine day in Pure Heart Valley, no monsters were in sight, so everything was peaceful...

**"HOW COULD**** YOU DO THAT!?"**

Keyword, WAS peaceful.

Mao Mao, the Sheriff of the valley, was currently having a _pretty_ nasty argument with his deputy and fan, Adorabat. The reason they were fighting was because Mao Mao and Badgerclops went out, leaving Adorabat home alone. When the Cat and Badger returned they found the bat sitting on the floor. She was trying to tape a broken Geraldine (Mao Mao's beloved sword), after it had been broken. Needless to say, Mao Mao was **_LIVID._**

**"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"**

**"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"**

So now, the Sheriff and Deputy were having a screeching match with Badgerclops trying to break them up. **"CAN'T YOU JUST BE MORE CAREFUL WITH OTHER PEOPLES THINGS!?"** Mao Mao screeched, causing Adorabat to retort, "I am, it was an accident!" she spat. "Dude I think she's right, maybe it was an accident." Badgerclops stated, causing Mao Mao to glare at him. "You stay outta this, Badgerclops!" Mao spat, before turning to look at Adorabat, "As for you, you are grounded!" he spat. The bat was horrified, and she flew sadly up to her room, when she heard Mao mutter, "Stupid Klutz..."

-Hours Later-

Mao Mao had went upstairs infront of their room door to apologize, he sighed as he looked at the door. "Hey, Adorabat..." he mumbled, knowing that the bat probably was still mad at him, "I know your mad," he stated. "But me and Badgerclops had a talk, and now I'm starting to think twice about _it_." he said, guiltily. "So, I'm sorry.." he mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for the bat to hear, but there was no response. "Adorabat?" Mao asked, knocking on the door softly, "Do you hear me?" he asked once again, still no response.

Worried, the Sheriff opened the door, where he found that Adorabat was _nowhere_ in sight, nowhere indeed. Now panicking, he searched everywhere for her, the closet, the drawers, etc., but still no sign. He then rechecked everywhere in the room, to see if he missed anything, where he found a note. It was under a pillow and he opened it up and what he read nearly broke him

The note read:

_"Dear Mao Mao,_

_Words can't describe how hurt I felt when you accused me of breaking Geraldine on purpose! I would never do that, especially since I look(ed) up to you, I broke her trying to kill a bug!_

_I tried telling you, but you wouldn't listen, instead, as said before, you accused me of breaking her on purpose! So I decided to runaway, goodbye forever, tell B.C I still love him, same with my friends._

_Hope I never, ever see you again._

_From your ex-fan and ex-deputy, Adorabat._

_P.S- Oh, and don't think I didn't here you call me a stupid klutz!_

When he finished, the Sheriff dropped to his knees, tears pouring along with the thought he had:

"W-what have I done!?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins! (Joke)

DuUuH Me WaNt CaNdY sad MooMaa

No u can't sehd Bagercloops

I runz awaa sad Adorbat

Oooooooh nyoooooooooo she gone cried Maa Moo

**_A/N: April Fool's! *Chuckles* okay in all seriousness, I do apologise for taking so long, so I made this chapter as an apology!_**


	3. Chapter 2 :The Hunt Begins! (Real)

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T own "Mao _****_Mao: Heroes Of Pure Heart_**

**_A/N 1: I apologise if this took so long._**

**_A/N 2: Eugene (Adorabat's Dad, spoiler alert) won't as I started writing this before "Adoradad"_**

**_A/N 3: I apologise if it's not the best_**

**"SHE**** WHAT!?"** screamed King Snugglemagne as Badgerclops and Mao Mao finished their story. "Yeah, Adorabat ran away because _someone_ freaked on her..." Badgerclops stated before a giving a quick glare at Mao, who glared back. The black cat then sighed, looking at the King, "Yes, it's true your Majesty, I did freak out on her..." "So we were wondering if you could set up a search..." Mao added, looking guilty, remembering what he said to the Bat.

King Snugglemagne thought for a moment, before nodding, "Yes, I will set up a search party." he said. Both the Badger and Black Cat sighed out of relief, "Thank you, Your Majesty." Mao Mao added, smiling a bit. "No problem, Sheriff," the King replied, "Just let me call all the Sweetypies to Town square." he added cheerfully. Snugglemagne's face suddenly darkened, however, catching Mao Mao off guard, "You certainly have a lot of apologizing to do." Mao Mao gulped, "Yes, Your Grace, I do..."

AT TOWN SQUARE

All the Sweetypies had gathered around like King Snugglemagne had promised. The aforementioned King had walked onto the podium, took the microphone, and cleared his throat, "Attention Sweetypies," he called, grabbing the residents' attention. "I have some rather unfortunate news to share," Snugglemagne paused before sighing, "One of our residents, Adorabat, has ran away." he concluded, causing all of his people to gasp. "I'm just scratching the surface, however, as I am leaving the rest our beloved Sheriff." King Snugglemagne added, stepping aside as Mao took the microphone. The aforementioned Sheriff sighed, mumbling a quick: 'Thank you', before looking to the audience.

With that, Mao Mao told the whole story, struggling to keep his composure, while the SP's emotions went from shock to anger. The Sheriff was just finishing when suddenly, an apple hit his head, "OW, WHO THREW-" Mao's question was interrupted when all of the villagers began to items and insults at him. This continued on, each insult and thrown item infuriating Mao Mao even more. When suddenly he snapped, "ALRIGHT I GET IT! I SUCK, OKAY?" the Sheriff shouted, making every villager, (along with King Snugglemagne and Badgerclops), flinch. Mao panted, trying to regain his composure as King Snugglemagne stepped onto the podium and awkwardly took the mic. The King looked nervously at Mao Mao and all the residents before sighing, "Well since **_that's_** over, I think what our Sheriff here is trying to say is if any you would like to participate in a search party." Snugglemagne finished.

All the villagers agreed quickly and zipped away. Mao Mao, (having finally regained his composure), sighed and turned to look at Snugglemagne, "I'm sorry about that, Your Grace" he apologized, "Oh, it's, uh, no problem Sheriff, just keep it cool next time!" The lion chirped nervously. The three remaining residents walked off the podium, no doubt intending to ensemble the search teams. All the while, Mao Mao had only thought in his head:

_"I'm so sorry Adorabat, I promise I'll do anything to get you back."_


End file.
